


Patience

by TheDorkSide



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, eventual kylo ren/reader, implied poe dameron/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkSide/pseuds/TheDorkSide
Summary: Kylo Ren is learning yet another lesson from Supreme Leader Snoke - patience.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here, so please no flames, I'm just learning the ropes. This takes place before and during the events of TFA. I understand this part is short, the other chapters will be longer! Feedback would definitely be appreciated!

Kylo Ren was furious. Well...that may have been an understatement.

 

Teeth grit and body rigid, he stared out at the passing planets from the window of the Finalizer. Anyone naïve enough would think he was calmly enjoying the view, but any sane person would know that if anyone in the galaxy could breathe fire, it would be Ren.

 Any other time, the angry hum of his lightsaber would be mercilessly slaughtering an unfortunate piece of technology. But, in the current moment, his helmet and lightsaber were on opposite sides of the room. He _did_ have an extroverted fit of rage, and they happened to be the closest objects.

 

_“You must learn patience. You are no Jedi, but being reckless will lead to our failure.”_

 

Kylo’s hands balled into tight fists at his sides as he remembered his Master’s words. He knew that Snoke was right. If he wanted to succeed, he would need patience – a lot of it. But that’s not what he was angry about.

 

_“You will take a young force user as your apprentice. Teach them what you know.”_

A _student._ He has been assigned to train a _child_ on how to use the Force, to wield a blade, and to possibly serve the First Order’s cause.

Kylo shut his eyes, a long and heavy sigh dragging from his nostrils.

He only hoped he wouldn’t end up _killing_ them out of pure frustration.


	2. The Mind's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren wants to get a small taste of his student's abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not betaed. I did, however, go through and fix a few things myself. Please enjoy, and as always, feel free to share your thoughts!

They say words are strong, but silence is stronger. They were right.

Kylo Ren had been staring at you for the better part of an hour now. The man hadn’t moved an inch, let alone muttered a single word to you. The tension that filled the room would be able to rival the power of the Force.

You had wanted to say something. Anything. Something had to be done to break the silence, and you _really_ didn’t want to be the one to do it. Your escort, some regal looking ginger-head - that of whom you could not remember the name of - had warned you of Ren’s temper, hence why you didn’t want to talk first. You favored having your head.

So, instead of speaking, you chose to wander the room you were currently in, stiff boots muffled by the padded floor. Upon your arrival, you were given new, clean clothes. They were simple and loose fitting. You were also given a light jacket. The boots, though, gave you a bit more height but were incredibly uncomfortable.

Silently, your eyes moved from the stars outside the ship to Ren, who was currently sitting on a box-like structure, forearms on his knees and hands together, fingers intertwined. He was still staring. ‘Seriously?’ you thought to yourself. Biting the inside of your cheek, you decided that speaking would be worth the risk, so long as you wouldn’t have to sit in silence with the dark, shadowy Force-user any longer.

“So,” you started, moving your gaze to your shoes. “What should we start with?”

His head tilted, and you swore you could feel his gaze pierce through your soul. And, of course, silence.

A sigh left your nostrils. “I’m not one for one-sided relationships.”

The knight’s mask tilted back into place, but it then moved to face the floor, almost as if he were thinking.

“From the way you speak to me, it seems that I don’t intimidate you.”

The sound of the mechanical voice almost made you jump out of your skin. You turned your head as a chill ran up your spine and a light pressure began to form in your head.

“You haven’t given me a reason to,” you forced out, staring at the metallic helmet. Once again, silence fell over the two of you. You began to grow frustrated, your lips turning down into a scowl.

“Why?”

_Why?_ Was he deaf? “I’m sorry?”

“You aren’t intimidated by me. Why?”

The pressure in your head began to grow. “I, um…I already told you why. You haven’t done anything for me to be afraid.”

The pressure continued to build until you were forced to raise a hand to your aching head. Pictures of your past began to cross your mind like a movie. The voice of your mother, telling you it would be alright, her bloodied hands stroking your face as she gave you a soft smile; Your older brother’s lifeless body, curled up in the dust and dirt with your father’s quivering body was bent over him; The bright lights in the sky that grew closer to your small village.

Your memories came to an abrupt halt, and as you came to, you soon noticed that you were sitting on the floor, your free arm supporting your body.

“They killed them,” he said, his voice clearing what fog was still left in your head.

A sudden rage filled you. How _dare_ he sift through your thoughts. He had no right to watch your home burn. And he had absolutely _no_ right to see you family die. “That’s none of your damn business. Stay out of my head.”

Ren’s head tilted up, his mask pointed in your direction. “Why did they do it? They must have had a good reason. They were traitors, after all. That kind of crime is only punishable by death.”

“Shut up,” you growled, rising to your feet. Your teeth were clenched together as you heard your mother’s painful screams fill your ears. Tears welled in your eyes as you remembered your brother’s body, lying limp as you tried to shake him awake.

“It was your father, wasn’t it? It’s his fault that they’re dead. If he only would have kept his mouth shut.”

“I said _shut up_!” Your face was now red with anger as you took a step towards Ren. Chest heaving, you raised a hand to wipe unshed tears. “You know _nothing_ of my family!”

Ren’s eyes moved behind his visor, watching as one of the wooden training blades began to splinter against the opposite wall. His eyes went back to your trembling body. Yes, he had meddled, but he was curious. He was silent as he watched you hold back your tears. The slight quiver which he had earlier felt in the Force was now gone as you began to calm, your body now on the floor with your back against the window and your knees pulled to your chest. Your breathing still trembled.

Kylo rose from his seat and strode over to your form before kneeling in front of you. Anger flashed in your eyes as you stared unblinkingly into the darkness of his visor.

“The Force is with you, but it is weak. Use your anger to fuel your power,” he spoke. He didn’t sound sympathetic about causing you emotional pain. “Rest. We’ll continue this in the morning.”

He rose to his feet and strode out of the automatic doors into the brightly lit hallway leaving you alone to your thoughts.

Your eyes flit around the room as his words echoed in your mind. Taking deep breaths in an attempt to even out your breathing, your eyes caught the several pieces of broken training equipment. Letting out a small sigh, you rose to your feet and straightened out your top.

You straightened your hair as you made your way to the door, deciding to find someone to help you find your room before you ended up getting yourself lost.

A soft sigh left your lips as you stood under the fluorescent lighting. There may be a method to his madness, but hell would freeze over before you would take his mind reading shit again.


End file.
